Imaging apparatuses such as video cameras and digital cameras that are equipped with GPS (Global Positioning System) modules have been widely prevalent. In such imaging apparatuses, it is possible to acquire position information on a position at which an image is captured as well as to capture moving images and images. An imaging apparatus equipped with a GPS module obtains, as metadata, a date and time at which an image is captured, imaging conditions, acquired position information, and the like and generates a moving image file by multiplexing the metadata into a moving image. In the case where pieces of metadata are multiplexed, those pieces of metadata are multiplexed into a moving image at regular intervals in many cases. In the case where a moving image is coded according to the MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) standard, an imaging apparatus that multiplexes metadata for each GOP (Group Of Pictures) is offered (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Here, the GOP is a unit to code the moving image in the MPEG standard.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-186913